Benutzer Diskussion:Sunnypaw907
Kategorie:By Sunnypaw907 Hi^^ Hallo Sunny ich wollte mich nur kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Nussfrost und bin seit einigen Wochen in Wiki aktiv. Zur Zeit werde ich eine kleine Pause einlegen von mehreren Tagen oder 1-2 Wochen. Außerdem wollte ich dich hier herzlich willkommen heißen und dir eine schöne Zeit und kreativität wünschen. Falls du Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden aber zu Zeit wie ich schon erwähnt habe bin ich inaktiv oder manchmal schau ich mal rein deswegen kann es etwas dauern falls du mir schreiben willst. So genug gelabert....noch einen schönen Tag^^ Deine Hy Hy, Sunnypaw, ich weis ehrlich gesagt selber nicht wirklich wie viele Artikeln ich hier im Wikia habe^^ :) Aber, meine ganzen Artikeln findest du in der Kategorie: By Mohnfrost. Und ja, ich weis, ich bin schon seit einem Jahr und einem halben Jahr (ungefähr) in diesem Wikia und habe deswegen auch schon echt sehr viele von meinen Seiten in diesem Wikia bearbeitet. Außerdem würde ich dich gerne Sunny nennen, falls ich darf :) Lg, deine 14:03, 23. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Sigi Hallo Sunny ich könnte dir ein Sigi machen dazu brauche ich noch ein paar Infos. Farbe,Spruch usw..... Könnte aber dann ein bisschen dauern bis es fertig wird^^ Deine Hi Hallo Sunny, ich bin Distelsee und wollte einfach mal hallo sagen. Wie geht es dir so? Ich schreibe in letzter Zeit oft fremden Usern, also bitten nicht wundern ;) Ich freue mich aber immer über eine Antwort. Komm doch mal in den Chat! LG Distelchen (Diskussion) 10:00, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) PS: Ich find dein Profilbild echt schön, ist das deine Katze? Sigi für dich Hey Sunny wegen den Sigis ich hätte da ne Frage. Was meinst du mit fürs Profli und für die Disk? Das hat mich verwirrt. Fertig! :) Hey Sunny ich hab mir eben noch die Zeit genommen um an deinem Siggi zu basteln. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir es sieht so aus: Da ich jetzt nicht wusste was du mit für Profil und für die Disk gemeint hast habe ich den Satz Miss you, Sunny hochgestellt und eingebaut. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir wenn ich noch irgendetwas daran ändern soll schreib mich bitte an. Um sie benutzen zu können, musst du bei den Einstellungen in das weiße Feld bei der Spalte für die Signatur folgendes eingeben: Danach musst du bei "Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen" ein Häckchen machen und das anschließend auf dem grünen Knopf ganz unten speichern.^^ Deine Hy Hy, jup ich weis. Ich ändere in letzter Zeit meine Atrikel viel zu viel und arbeite auch immer weiter an meine Artikel und Geschichten^^ Aber, ich bin froh, das es jemanden gibt, der sich für meine Artikel interressiert :) Lg, deine 12:50, 5. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Meow. ich war schneller^^ Ich habe meine Seite vor dir erstellt^^ Und darüber habe ich bei Word auch schon eine Geschichte mit 20 Kapitel^^ Lg Schneefrost (Diskussion) 15:36, 9. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Re:Neu:3 Hey Sunny. Danke für das Lob. Hat auch einiges an Arbeit bedarf. Der trick ist eigentlich einfach. Immer fest an das Ziel glauben. 365 zu schaffen und keinen Tag auslassen. Dies waren eigentlich die einzigen Gründe warum ich mich so rein gehängt hab. Zu sehen wie weit diese Tages Herrausforderungen gehen :D ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 18:05, 23. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hi Sunny! :D Hallo Sunny. Ich ignoriere jetzt einfach mal dass du meine Schwester bist aber da wir uns ja zur Zeit nicht sehen können wollte ich fragen ob ich das jetzt mit der Disk auch haben kann weil wir haben ja ausgemacht dass wir das gleich haben dürfen. Ich habs schon gemacht, falls du was dagegen hast sag bitte einfach Bescheid :D 06:55, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Hy, danke, auch dir Frohe Weihnachten ;) Lg, 07:14, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Eine kleine Antwort auf deinen kleinen "Wunsch" :) Dir auch ganz fröhliche Weihnachten. Ich hoffe du bekommst tolle Geschenke und für mich sind auch noch Geschenke unterm Baum, es weiß ja nicht die ganze Familie, dass ich im Skiurlaub bin. Auf jeden Fall wird hier richtig schön dekoriert, also hier sind richtig schöne Lichterketten und Weihnachtskugeln hängen daran. Dazu steht hinterm Esszimmer ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, den schmücken wir gerade:D also habe ich nicht allzu viel Zeit, denn er ost bestimmt zweieinhalb Meter hoch und wir haben noch ein ganzes Stück vor uns :D 08:17, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Schöne Weihnachten Hallo Sunnypaw und für dich natürlich auch schöne Weihnachten �� Schöne Grüße Bild für dich :) Danke Sunny dir ebenso frohes Fest. Ich hätte da noch ein kleines Geschenk für dich^^ thumbViel Spaß beim Geschenke auspacken und feiern^^ Deine Weihnachten ^^ Ich schließe mich Nussfrost an und wünsche dir ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten Sunny. Leider hab ich jetzt kein Bild, aber ich hoffe das ist nicht schlimm. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 22:07, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Signatur bitte morgen ... Hallo Sunnypaw können wir das mit dem Siggi Morgen machen ich hoffe wir treffen uns mal im Chat deine Eichhornsprung (wenn du willst kannst du mich Eichhorn nennen) Guten Morgen Guten Morgen ich weiß nicht nicht ob du jetzt schon wach bist übriegens hast du mich nicht bedrängt wegen dem Sigge ich hätte gerne das da vorne steht Eichhorn nicht Eichhornsprung der Satz soll sein Träume nicht vom Leben lebe dein Leben und das es von Türkis immer dunkler wird. Danke das du das machen willst nochmal. Noch mal vielen Danke deine Eichhorn Infos Hier sind die wichtigen Sachen die du wissen wolltest Größe - kannst du erscheiden wie es dir passt Schrift- Gabriola Farbe - (Eichhorn) helles Turkis das immer dunkler wird Schwarz umrandet Schatten - Nein Stellung - egal Danke:) Ich wollte mich nochmal für die Signatur bedanken danke�� -- 11:39, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Tschuldigung Hallo Tschuldigung das ist meine Autokorrektur die schreibt immer Sannypaw stat Sunnypaw übriegens habe ich gar nicht so oft Sannypaw geschrieben aber trotzdem Danke -- 11:56, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :) Ist schon ok -- 12:13, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Geschichte Gerne das mit Geschichte schreiben hast du schon eine Idee? -- 12:30, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Wow Würde mich nicht wundern wenn du Autorin wirst du Idee ist gut und natürlich werde ich Eichhornpfote heißen also machen wir das jetzt so oder nicht? Die Idee mit dem Name Schatten des Schicksals ist gut willst du arm oder reich sein LG -- 13:24, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Arm - reich Natührlich kannst du die Arme sein die reiche mache ich sogar lieber �� Aber es gibt den Namen Schatten des Schicksals gibt es schon habe es gerade gesehen. -- 13:37, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Klappentext Also soll ich jetzt einfach hinschreiben beim Klapptext es geht um die Geschwister Sonnenpfote und Eichhornpfote. Sonnenpfote ist einversüchtig auf ihre Schwester weil sie die beliebteste der beiden Geschwister ist. Und Sonnenpfote behandelt wird wie nichts. Doch dann sieht Sonnenpfote einen unheimlichen Schatten und also dan noch einen Katze aus dem anderen Clan verschwindet. Doch dann verschwindet auch Eichhornpfote (weiter bin ich noch nicht). -- 13:58, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Wer soll Anfangen? Hi und auch guten Morgen natürlich kann ich mit der Geschichte anfangen übriegens müssen wir bald eine Hierarchie machen weil ich weiß nicht ob es noch andere Schüler gibt oder so LG-- 13:16, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Clan Die Clans sind gut aber was für Katzen ich habe schon ein bisschen angefangen aus der Sicht von Eichhornpfote zu schreiben es muss noch andere Schüler aus suchen eine Frage wie heißt die Mentorin oder Mentor von Sonnenpfote?. -- 13:39, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hallo:3 Hi, ich bins Efeuglut Ich brauche unbedingt Hilfe, ich kapier nämlich nicht wie ich auf meiner eigenen Diskussionsseite schreibe XD Hilfe! wär toll wenn du mir helfen könntest, ich fühle mich einfach nur hilflos Efeuglut (Diskussion) 17:59, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) cool, Danke. Und es wäre tootal nett von dir, wenn du mir die Box auch so machen könntest :)) Efeuglut (Diskussion) 18:10, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Nochmal Danke Sunny <3 Efeuglut (Diskussion) 18:16, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Zeit °-° Okay, ist nicht schlimm. Nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst und wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann kann ich es auch mal selbst versuchen oder so ( vielleicht funktionierts ja dann...) LG Efeuglut (Diskussion) 18:26, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) <3 Musst mir keine siggy machen, du hast schon so viel für mich getan <3 wenn du aber Zeit und Lust hast, kannst du das gerne tun Efeuglut (Diskussion) 18:40, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) P.S: Ich kriegs mit dem Profil auch nicht hin XD XD Deine Signatur ???? Hallo natürlich kann ich weiterschreiben eine Frage ich weiß das geht mich eigentlich nichts an aber warum heißt deine Signatur Tiffy du warst zu jung zum Sterben naja musst nicht antworten ach eine Frage nochmal soll ich auch für Sonnenpfote weiterschreiben. Deine Eichhorn Es tut mir so leid!!! Tschuldigung, Tschuldigung ich hätte nicht fragen sollen und Tschuldigung das ich so viel schreibe -- 20:12, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Sonnenpfote Hi wenn du willst kannst du jetzt für Sonnenpfote weiter schreiben LG-- 15:15, 5. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hierarchie Tschuldigung du kannst das ja bearbeiten was dir nicht gefällt und Nachthimmelpfote ist Eichhornpfotes beste Freundin und die anderen Schüler. PS das wollte ich dich nochmal fragen warum steht da ein kleines Sunny am Ende von de Signatur also die die du für mich gemacht hast Eichhorn Re:Salbeiblüte ich finde es sieht super aus und ich werde es auf der Seite mit einfügen in der Galerie. Die Mühe soll ja nicht um sonst gewesen sein. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 09:45, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Verfolgen Hi naja so viele Seiten verfolge ich eigentlich nicht von dir nur wenn man sie kommentiert verfolgt man sie ja auch gleich zeitig und ich abe jetzt vergessen die zu löschen. LG -- 12:26, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Habe schon gesehen Das habe ich schon gesehen mit Eichhornsonne und gerne mit mehr machen naja ich wollte fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen. LG -- 12:45, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hierachie Sunnypaw soll ich die Hierarchie für Schatten des Schicksals machen PS wie heißen die Eltern der beiden? Also Sonne und Eichhornpfote Vorschlag Wie wär es mit Wolkenspritzen und Oleanderblüte? Mach du das lieber kriege das nicht hin Siggi Ja, alo du kannst mir gere eine Siggi machen, brauchst dafür noch irgendwelche Angaben(Also Farbe oder so?) Efeuglut (Diskussion) 09:35, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Die Angaben^^ :Schatten: nein :Schriftart: ich kenn mich letzt mit Schriftarten nicht so aus, aber der Name verschlungen und beim Spruch kannst du es dir aussuchen :Schriftfarbe: Am liebsten von Dunkel zu Hellblau :Größe/Stellung: Der Name normal auch normal groß und der spruch dann hochgestellt und ein Bisschen kleiner :Text: Ivy für den Namen in Violett und der Spruch dann von Dunkel zu Hellblau wenn das geht un der spruch : "If you can dream it, you can do it", falls das zu lang ist musst du bescheid sagen :Sonstiges/Bilder: nein danke, brauch ich nicht Sorry : Deine Ivy Offline Hi, ich wollte nur noch mal kurz sagen, dass ich in 20 minuten von zu hause los muss und dann erst abends wieder zu Hause bin, also bin ich dann auch erst heute abend wieder on, nur damit du dich nicht wunderst warum ich nicht antworte oder so Efeuglut (Diskussion) 10:08, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Danke! Vielen,vielen dank für die Sigi Sunny <3 Und natürlich gefällt sie mir :)) Zu nicht benutzenden Kategorien Hey, Sunnypaw, ich bin kein Admin, nein, aber die Kategorien: Kater, Kätzin und Nebencharaktere werden nicht benutzt. Hier: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:14929 Lg, 14:23, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Wow Hallo Pfötchen (ist das okay?)! Ich bin neu hier:3 kannst du mir ein bisschen helfen, mich hier einzuleben? Wundere dich bitte nicht wenn ich dir einfach schreibe aber du hast schon soooo viele Bearbeitungen ;) Minzfrost (Diskussion) Bild :3 thumb|226pxSo, jetzt ist das Bild endlich fertig...leider übersteuert Wikia mal wieder die Farben etwas zu sehr -.- Ja, die Brust ist etwas zu breit geworden, das ist mir erst im nachhinein aufgefallen und dann konnte ich es nicht mehr wirklich ändern. Ich hoffe, dass dir das Bild trozdem gefällt.^^ Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) 14:50, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Beste <3 bySonnenschwinge oder byLeopardenpaw wer nice <3 Kannst du mir eine Siggi machen? O.o Wundervolle, libe, nette, freundliche Grüße deine Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 16:02, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Re Sonnenschwinge finde ich aber viel schöner<3 Meine Signatur soll halt "Love of Leopard" Und dann "Den ersten Menschen den mann lieben sollte, ist sich selbst!" von blau ins Lila und Pinke rein <3 Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 16:17, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Signatur für mich^^ Es soll schon sehr groß sein, und so einen verlauf haben wie bei dir... vielleicht so eine Tatze wie bei dir ^^ LG Leopard Comic Mach einfach wie es am besten aussieht <3 Ließ mal mein Comic, die ersten beiden Seiten sind fertig <3 Hier ist der Link: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Dunkelrot Schreib doch ein Kommi hinzu <3 Klaro <3 Erledigt^^ Eltern von den beiden Hi ich wollte mal fragen wer Oleanderblüte und Wolkenspritzer macht? Und wie die beiden aussehen sollen? Soll ich Sandstrahl machen? Ich glaube das waren genug Fragen ��. Deine -- 20:59, 8. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hey :D Das ist echt sehr nett von dir, natürlich kannst du mich so nennen :) Ich würde dich dann gerne, Sunchen nennen, wenn ich dürfte^^ Lg, 14:29, 9. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Natührlich Wie du oben siehst natührlich kann ich die alle machen und Wirklich wunderschönes Bild wirklich��. Und übrigens wollte ich sagen das ich gerade keine Kommentare mehr machen kann da ich am Handy schreibe. Und noch was hast du ein zweiten Account die letzte musst du nicht beantwortet. Naja LG -- 17:28, 9. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Haluuuu <3 LG Leopard '''Hi^^ Hi Sunny ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen das bei deinem Sigi die verlinkung zu deinem Profiel nicht funktioniert. Wollte nur bescheid sagen.^^ Deine 'Re:' Oh sorry, das habe ich nicht gewusst aber danke das du mich darauf hingewiesen hast^^ Deine Hi Hallo ich habe jetzt Wolkenspritzer gemacht wenn er dir nicht gefähllt kannst du in ja um ändern ich habe jetzt auch Oleanderblüte gemacht LG 18:03, 10. Jan. 2017 (UTC) 'Eine kleine Bitte' Hallo Sunny^^ Ich wollte dich fragen ob nur Nussfrost für mich malen kannst. Sie ist hellbraun und hatt hellblaue Augen. Falls du noch irgendwelche Infos von mir brauchst bin ich da^^ Deine 'Re:Re: Eine kleine Bitte' Nur so da ich schon einige erfahrung gmeacht habe das manche wissen wollten welche position, schatten ja oder nein, Hintergrund und solche sachen... Spitzname? Hi ich wollte fragen ob ich dir einen Spitznamen geben darf und ob du mir eine Katze malen kannst LG deine -- 16:29, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hi Tatze Hi Tatze falls ich dich so nennen darf also es sollte eine springende Katze sein und wie sie aussieht kannst du hier gucken Tigerherz(by Eichhornsprung) wenn du noch was brauchst ich bin noch etwas länger online. Liebe Grüße -- 17:17, 24. Jan. 2017 (UTC) PS. Ich habe dir eine Nachricht auf Warriorcats Fantasy geschrieben wollte dir nur sagen Clan? Hallo Tatze wollte nur mal Fragen in welchen Clan Sonne und Eichorn sollen mache gerade die Hierachie aber jetzt würde ich sie in den Nachtclan ruhen. Hier ist sie Hierachie für Schatten des Schicksals noch nicht fertig ✅ Schöne Grüße -- 13:31, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Gerne darfst du mich Blazy nennen ;) Ja, ich mag Schatten des Schicksals wirklich gerne, wäre schön wenn ihr bald weiterschreiben könntet Wegen dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt soll die Gruppe ein Clan, ein Stamm, eine Gilde oder ganz was anderes werden? Dann könnte ich nämlich mit der Hierarchie schonmal anfangen Gruppe naja, die Katzengruppe über die die Hierarchie dann auch geht Ur-Katzen Ok wie wollen wir die Geschichte nennen und wie die Kategorie? By Sunny & Coyot? ODer By Sonnenkojote? Wie wollen wir die anderen Ur-Katzen nennen? Neben den Eltern der drei? Es muss ja einen Anführer und so geben. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 07:31, 29. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Naja Es sind doch deine Ideen gewesen was die Namen betrifft und das soll auch jeder sehen ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 11:32, 29. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Prolog Ich hab jetzt meinen Teil vom Prolog fertig. Soll ich ihn posten? Oder können wir uns irgendwann mal im Chat treffen um noch mal zu besprechen wie genau wir das nun machen mit dem Prolog? ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 13:07, 1. Feb. 2017 (UTC) He hast du deinen Teil des Prologs von Die erste Prophezeihung schon fertig? ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:39, 27. Apr. 2017 (UTC) So Prolog ist fertig du kannst mit Scheinende Sonnes Sicht anfangen. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 12:58, 7. Mai 2017 (UTC) Hast du überhaupt noch interesse an Die erste Prophezeiung? Oder ist das RL zu stressig. Eine Rückmeldung wäre ganz praktisch ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 13:29, 10. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Soll ich bis du Zeit hast auch scheinende Sonne schreiben? ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 14:29, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Gemeinschaftsprojekt War es Absicht, dass du Moospfote, Seelenfluss, Himmelskralle und Wolfsherz weggemacht hast? 12:19, 29. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Ach so Ich hatte mich nur gewundert, aber vielleicht war es auch Nut ausversehen 12:19, 29. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Siggi Hi, ich bin neu hier und habe gesehen, dass du zwei Leuten schon ihre Signatur (Sigi?) gemacht hast und wollte fragen ob du mir auch eine machen kannst. Deine Tupfenflügel (Diskussion) 17:13, 30. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Infos Also ich hab mal bei den anderen geguckt * Schatten: Nein * Name: Tupfenflügel * und Spruch: Warum musste es so kommen... * Farbe Name: Dunkelblau zu Violett * Farbe Spruch:Dunkelblau zu Schwarz * Schrift Name: Verschlungen * Schrift Spruch: auch verschlungen, aber nicht ganz so sehr wie der Name Tut mir leid wegen den Schriften, aber ich kenne mich mit Schriftarten gar nicht aus Der Spruch soll ein bisschen kleiner und höher gestellt sein als der Name Und danke noch mal, dass du mir die Signatur machst Tupfenflügel (Diskussion) Fleck Ja, also natürlich kannst du mich Fleck nennen. Und, ähm, wegen der Sigi, ich wollte nur mal nachfragen, aber ich will jetzt auch keinen Druck machen, wenn du sie nicht machen kannst oder willst musst du nur Bescheid sagen, ich kann auch Nut fragen ob sie mir eine macht. Lg Tupfenflügel (Diskussion) Sorry^^ Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, ich wollte keinen Druck machen, lass dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst Tupfenflügel Sig verändern Hallo Tatze (weiß immer noch nicht ob ich dich so nennen darf) naja ich wollte fragen ob du mir die Signatur verändern kann. Also könntest du die Schrift schnörkeliger machen und aus dem Eichhorn ein Squirrel machen und das Türkis dunkler machen? Und wenn es geht eine kleine rotbraune Katze Danke wenn du es machst. Deine -- 18:57, 3. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Danke Danke für die Sigi Sunny, ich liebe sie Langeweile? XD Ja okay, kannst du gerne machen Kommst du in den Chat? 'Re:' Ehrlich ich wusste nicht das du sowas auch hast, ich bin einfach schreibfaul. Aber immerhin hat Onyx auch sowas wo sie ihre Notizen aufschreibt. Deine Überschrift auf Diskussionsseie Kannst du sie vielleicht nur ein kleines bisschen dunkler machen? Lg -- -- Danke Danke das du das Siggi verändert natührlich kannst du da ans siggi machen. PS. In der Katze ist übrigens ein Link -- 23:27, 5. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Link Wenn man auf die rotbraune Katze drückt kommt noch ein link -- 16:16, 6. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Re: Klar, wir können gerne Freunde sein, und du kannst mich auch gerne Nacht nennen. :3 LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] ''Everything'' [[:Kategorie:Unknow|'' is ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''better '' ''with headphones. ]] Schatten des Schicksals Hi Tatze wäre es okay wenn ich Schatten des Schicksals doch weiterschreibe LG-- 11:24, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das sagen muss, aber: Kristalltatze ist weg. Ich war die letzte von der sie sich noch verabschiedet hat. Und sie war meine allerbeste Freundin im Wikia, ich musste sogar weinen und das meine ich im ernst. Ihr geht es einfach nicht gut und sie muss sich einfach erholen und sie ist schon weg. Doch, sie hat mir versprochen, dass sie noch zurückkommen wird. Lg, 14:56, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Danke Danke ich bin übrigens mit Eichhornpfote fertig also du kannst jetzt wenn du willst mit Sonne weiterschreiben also übrigens du hast ja Sonnenpfote gemacht für deine Geschichte und da heiß die Mentorin doch auch Minzfrost vielleicht solltest du das mal umändern. Deine-- 16:04, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Schatten des Schicksals Ich habe für Sonne weitergeschrieben weil du gesagt hast du hast zu viel zu tuhen kannst du aber jetzt für Sonne weiterschreiben du kannst das andere wegmachen. LG -- 08:24, 18. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Dein Profil Hi, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass oben bei deinen Informationen steht, dass du am 20. Juni geboren bist, auf deinem Profil steht aber, dass du am 20. Juli geboren bist. Lg Wegen dem Code, du hattest es mir schon mal erlaubt Und das mit dem Monat sollte keine Kritik sein, sondern nur ein kleiner Hinweis Außerdem würde ich es schön finden, wenn du deine Beiträge auf meiner Disk unter einer neuen Überschrift verfasst und nicht einfach bei anderen “reinschreibst“ Jetzt zum Lob: Ich finde dein Profil schön gestaltet mit den Farben in der Tabelle und den Ausklappboxen mit den Rätseln und den Infos über dich und den Zitaten der Katzen und deine Sprüche Ich persönlich würde es auch noch schön finden, wenn du vielleicht noch ein paar Rätsel mehr machen könntest Mentorin? und Entschuldigung Da mir schon einige Fehler passiert sind und ich nicht möchte, dass du sauer auf mich bist, wollte ich fragen ob du vielleicht meine Mentorin sein möchtest. Es steht ja bei deinen Angeboten. Ich verstehe es auch wenn du jetzt nein sagst, da mir in Nachhinein auch bewusst wurde, dass ich dir gegenüber arrogant und egoistisch war. Dazu möchte ich sagen, dass es mir leidtut und dass ich hoffe es in Zukunft besser machen zu können, damit mir so etwas nich noch einmal passiert. Lg Mentor Hey Tatze ich wollte fragen ob du mir vielleicht zeigen wie man mit Quelltexten umgeht ich kriege das einfach nicht hin XD LG 12:23, 24. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Danke <3 Danke, dass du meine Mentorin sein willst und danke, dass du wegen der Siggi nicht sauer auf mich bist aber ich denke nicht, dass du überreagiert hast, schließlich hattest du dir damit ja auch Mühe gemacht Hdl, deine Fleck alias Hy Hy, ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob ich vielleicht etwas falsches gesagt hatte? Tja, ich weis jetzt auch nicht wie ich da drauf komme, aber kommt mir gerade irgendwie so vor..... Lg, 15:07, 25. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hi Vielleicht könnten wir mit Schriftarten und wie man dan diese Sprüche wie du es bei mir auf dem Profil gemacht hast einfügt. Am liebsten mit verschlungen Schriftarten Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt antworte, aber wir haben Besuch und ich war gestern und bin heute noch unterwegs und mein Handy spinnt irgendwie, ich kann da nichts speichern 07:32, 26. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Danke Cool, danke Sunny Wenn ich eine Farbe mit reinmachen will, dann einfach noch Color und dann die Farbe dazu schreiben, oder? Re Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung mehr, weil es gefühlte 100 Jahre her ist, seit ich das letzte Mal was mit Gimp gezeichnet hab. xD Ich glaube, ich habe immer das Verschmier/Verwisch-Tool genommen, aber wie gesagt, ich weiß es leider nicht mehr. :'D - 20:03, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC) So? Gut so? Modern Ist Modern eine Serif Schrift? Playfair Display/Consolas Langsam werde ich echt verzweifelt^^ Blaulila Text Irgendein Text, nein Spaß, Ich hoffe mal wieder, dass ich es richtig hinbekommen habe. Und etwas das ich noch fragen wollte, was ist eigentlich deine Lieblingsschriftart? Meine ist Vivaldi Eine Sache noch Okay, eine Sache würde ich gerne noch lernen und zwar wie man tabviews macht. Du hast das ja auch bei deinem profil und ich wollte es bei meinem machen, damit es einfach übersichtlicher wird. Hdl Fleck alias Danke Danke Sunny, für das mit den tabs ^^ Hdl 'Re:' Du wolltest ja mit Mohny machen und Mohny hat ja geschrieben: Zitat: "Damit bin ich einverstanden". Und ich hab Tupfen gefragt ob wir zusammen ein Team bilden, sie hat mir dann auch zugestimmt. Bleiben nur noch Efeuglut und Siteare und Efeu hat auch zugestimmt das es für sie in Ordnung ist. Also haben wir schon die Teams. Du und Mohny, Ich und Tupfen, Siteare und Ivy. Wegen dem Vorschlag mit den Bergen: Euer Clan könnte ja so ein Territorium haben, es müssen ja nicht zwingend alle Clans ein Bergterritorium haben. Aber wir können ja das noch mit den anderes Besprechen. Ich kann das ja nicht selbst entscheiden. Deine Tschuldigung Tschuldigung das es dir so vorgekommen ist aber ich habe gerade voll das schlechte Internet und das Handy spinnt auch total und wegen deiner Frage natührlich. LG 13:23, 4. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Gleiches Bild Hy, mir is gerade aufgefallen das wir beide bei Ahornflug und Herbstpfote das gleiche Bild verwendet haben. Da du deine Seite vor mir erstellt hattest, werde ich das Bild rausnehmen, wenn es für dich nicht in Ordnung ist. Lg, deine 17:38, 4. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Spitzname ^^ Bright Sun Bright Shine Ich bevorzuge im Moment Shine. Wenn sie dir aber alle nicht gefallen, musst du mir nur Bescheid sagen, dann denke ich mir andere aus Deine Kategorie Also das mit der Kategorie würde ich die Anfangsbuchstaben nehmen und du hast recht ByEichhornsonne ist wirklich inoffiziell und wenn es für dich ok ist mache ich noch Sonnes und Eichhorns Verwandschaft weil ich mich sonst das Gefühl habe nichts zu tuhen XD. LG Eichhornsprung Kategorie #2 Danke Sunny, für das mit der Freundesliste, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ich Forest nach meiner Lieblingsschriftart nennst <3 Das mit der Kategorie finde ich eine schöne Idee, der Name klingt auch schön ^^<3 Hdl, deine Name für Geschichte in Kategorie Das mit dem Namen ist jetzt glaube ich noch ein wenig kompliziert, wenn wir noch nicjt ein mal die Handlung kennen, aber wenn du oder Dawn, wenn ihr gute Ideen habt dann müsst ihr die einfach schreiben. Edit: Vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir dazu auch einen Diskussionsfaden erstellen, damit das nicht über drei Disks läuft. Außerdem würde ich dich bitten, deine Nachrichten immer unter einer neuen Überschrift zu verfassen, da ich sonst immer denke, ich hätte gar keine neue oder es häufig auch einfach übersehen Ja, ich meinte damit eigentlich hauptsächlich, dass du nicht bei anderen Nutzern reinschreiben sollst, aber die Linien sind ok ^^ Tschuldigung Tschuldigung deine Nachricht ist mir viel zu spät aufgefallen. 17:02, 30. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Kategorie mit Blüte Ps. Du hast ja gefragt ob ich du und Blüte eine Kategorie machen wollten also ich fände das okay und denn Namen könnt ihr enscheide. 15:14, 5. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Kategorie Hey übrigens fange ich jetzt an die Clans für Schatten des Schicksasl zu machen und warum hast du den Feuerclan erstellt wenn ich fragen darfXD LG 11:41, 6. Mär. 2017 (UTC) übriegens hast du mir immer noch nicht auf meine Frage auf Fantasy Wikia beantwortet Noch mal Grüße deine 11:41, 6. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 'Hallo Sunny' Hi Sunny mir ist in letzter Zeit aufgefallen das du bei Begrüßungen von anderen Nutzern bei denen ich zuerst eine Nachricht hinterlassen habe deine Begrüßung über meine schreibst und das nervt mich, auch das du dann so tust das du als erstes geschrieben hättest. Beispiele: LittleBadDreamNemesis27, Sternenschnee, Sternenlichtglanz, Schattenwoelfin und andere. Also würde ich dich bitten deine Nachrichten einfach normal wie jeder andere Nutzer auch zu hinterlassen. Deine Nut 'Re' Das ist nunaml so, ich werde ja auch nicht gleich von jedem Nutzer gleich angeschrieben wenn sie was nicht verstehen. Sie ignorieren dich ja nicht wenn sie nicht schreiben "Danke für die Begrüßung". Aber es nervt mich einfach ungemein... Auch musst du nicht jeden Benutzer darauf hinweisen (wie gerade eben) das er/sie eine Nachricht bekommen hat das machen sie schon selber. Nut Chat? Hy, ich wollte mal fragen, wann du Zeit für den Chat hättest :) Deine Halluuuuu Hi, ich bins Schwingchen;) Wollte mitteilen das ich immennoch nicht in den Chat darf :( Übriegens: Schwingchen ist ein süßer name <3 LG Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 13:39, 8. Mär. 2017 (UTC)LeopardenschwingeLeopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 13:39, 8. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Re: Chat Also ich hätte heute Abend Zeit ^^ thx <3 Ich habe dich lieb <3 Vergesse das bitte nicht! ;) thx Shine LG Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 15:35, 9. Mär. 2017 (UTC)LeopardenschwingeLeopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 15:35, 9. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Begrüßungen Hallo Sunny, ich finde es nett von dir, dass du immer die neuen User begrüßt, aber für gewöhnlich gehört ein neuer Beitrag einer Diskussionsseite unten auf die Seite und nicht oben. Das ist von Wikia so eingestellt und daran ist jeder Nutzer gewöhnt, da die meisten direkt nach unten scrollen, da sie dort den neuen Beitrag erwarten. Solltest du denken, du wirst ignoriert, liegt das möglicherweise daran, dass einige neue Nutzer die Antwort auf ihre eigene Diskussionsseite schreiben oder schlichtweg noch keine Zeit hatten, zu antworten. :) - 17:44, 10. Mär. 2017 (UTC) 'Hallo...' Wowowow...ersteinmal solltest du einmal dein Mundwerk etwas zügeln. Und zweitens wer hat gesagt das ich gepetzt hättte? Ja gut, vielleicht war ich es vielleicht auch nicht. Und drittens du solltest etwas mehr Respekt gegenüber anderer User haben die älter als du sind und vorallem mehr Erfahrung haben. Außerdem soltest du nicht einfach irgendwechle Beleidigungen durch die Weltgeschichte schreiben. Den Beleidigungen sind Regelverstoß. Nut 'Re:' 2. Ich für meinen Teil konnte nicht erkennen das das ironisch gemeint war ich mach auch öfterns ^^ und es hat einen ganz andere Bedeutung. 4. Ich meine nicht den Satz den du mit "Das klingt jetzt unhöflich" sondern als du Fire geschrieben hast: "auf dich höre ich auf jeden Fall" Übersetzen H1 Sunnypaw, ist Sonnenpfote von dir? Habe gemerkt dass dein Name man so übersetzen kann. Ich weiß das auch das hier vollkommener Schwachsinn ist aber es fiel mir nur so auf. Sturmwind Sturm und Nebel heißt ich bin nahe. 15:48, 11. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Kategorien Alles ist gut, ich bin da nicht ganz so pingelig, Rechtschreibfehler und ähnliches können bei mir immer korrigiert werden Hdl, deine 'Gemeinschaftsprojekt' Hi Sunny ich wollte dich fragen wie du und Mohn auf all die schönen Namen gekommen seid. Ich und Tupfen haben einfach keine ideen mehr was Namen angeht. Ich wollte dich daher fragen ob du und Mohny uns helfen könnt. Deine 'Gem.' Hi Sunny 'ich will euch alle umbringen wenn ihr nicht ich würde gerne Frostkehle verwenden und hätte gerne dass die Clans Doppelnamen kriegen weil dann immer so ein lustiges Zeugs rauskommt. Ich weiß ich rede ohne jeglichen Punkt oder jegliches Komma aber ich versuche, (!) das zu ändern. Ich meine (um jegliche Clans zu zerstören zu den Clans zurückzukommen) dass einer einen FeuerClan will und der andere einen EisClan, dann wäre jener ein FeuereisClan. Das ist die Apokalypse und Chaos nicht nur ein Doppelnamenclan, sondern auch ein Gegensatzdoppelnamenclan (Ein kurzes langes Wort, nicht wahr!). Denn Feuer schmilzt Eis und es wird zu Wasser also kann man sich das lange Wort (Gegensatzdoppelnamenclan) gleich schenken weil es ein WasserClan wäre. Ergo......... vergiss meine/diese/jene Nachricht. EPG Sturmwind Der Tod ist nötig, sonst würde die Erde überschwemmen. 'Re Danke Sunny Deine Danke ;D Danke für die nette Begrüßung ;D du hast hier schon richtig viele bearbeitungen :o deswegen wollte ich fragen ob du meine Mentorin sein kannst da dich auch Tupfen entvollen hat und ich mich hier noch nicht so gut auskenne. Ps. Ich habe gehört das du Tupfen bei meinen Siggi geholfen hast und dafür wollte ich mich nochmal bedanken und was meintest du mit di findestes Nett mit Warrior Cats Fantasy LG 18:34, 19. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hierarchie für BlitzClan Anführer Splitterstern - weißer Kater mit schwarzen Flecken in Form von Splittern 2. Anführer Nachtpelz - schwarzer Kater mit dichtem Pelz und blauen Augen Heilerin Golddistel - goldene Kätzin mit blauen Augen Krieger Buntflug - schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit weißen Flecken Streifenfall - blaugrauer Kater mit schwarzen Streifen Rotbrust - weiße Kätzin mit roter Brust Farnherz - weiß-braun gescheckter Kater Schüler Vanillepfote - cremfarben goldbraun getigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen Korallenpfote - cremefarbene Kätzin mit dunklen Tupfen und buschigem Schwanz Königinnen Nebelwind - graue Kätzin mit dunkleren Flecken; Mutter von ' Junge Älteste '''Feuerblatt' - hellroter Kater mit braunen Pfoten Wegen Gestern Tut mir leid wegen gestern im Chat als ich auf einmal weg war, ich hatte nur vergessen, dass mein Vater mir meinen Computer so eingerichtet hat, dass ich nach 20:00 Uhr kein WLAN mehr habe -.- Deine Neuanfang - Vertrieben *Splitterstern könnte seine letzten Leben durch Todesbeeren verlieren *Dann wird Nachtpelz Anführer *Seine Gefährtin Funkensprung stirbt in einer Schlacht *Aus Verbitterung vertreibt er seine beiden Töchter So, nur für den Anfang ein paar Ideen, wenn sie dir nicht gefallen kann ich noch mal drüber nachdenken, oder vielleicht hast du ja auch schon Vorschläge ^^ Hy Hy Sunny, ich wollte dich fragen ob du ein Bild für mich machen kannst von Azurschweif. Die Vorlage ist egal^^ Lg, 14:40, 22. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Vertrieben Hy, ich wollte nur kurz fragen, wann wir mit dem Schreiben anfangen Lg Nope^^ Nein musst du nicht ;) Lg, 13:52, 23. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Mentorin Hey Gold (wenn ich dich so nennen darf) ich wollte dich fragen wann wir das mit der Mentorin machen und ich wollte fragen ob du mir zeigen kannst wie man Siggis machst. 18:07, 23. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Schrift Hey wie du oben siehst können wir ja mit der Schrift anfangen am liebsten so geheimnisvoll und verschnörkelt und ja ich weiß das mit dem Siggi und nochmal Danke das du Tupfen geholfen hat ich liebe das Siggi. Deine 17:14, 23. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Chat Bin jetzt im Chat ^^ Begrüßung Hi, Sunnypaw :) Schön dass du mich begrüßt hast :3! Eigentlich war ich schon einmal mit einem anderen Profil hier aktiv, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte ;). Freue mich aber total das du mich begrüßt hast ^^. LG, deine Regenträumer --Regenträumer2 (Diskussion) 17:58, 30. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Re: Blizzard Aber selbstverständlich (nicht dass das immer so ist!) kannst du mich Blizzard nennen. Das ist nämlich eins der wenigen coolen Wörter. EPG your Sturmwind Der Tod ist nötig, sonst würde die Erde überschwemmen. 16:01, 31. Mär. 2017 (UTC) PS: Könnte ich dich Sunrisepaw nennen (einverstanden? Dann klicke hier um es mir zu sagen.) 'Kategorien' Hi Sunny ich weiß nicht ob du den Hervorgehobenen Forumsbeitrag von Fire schon gelesen hast. Der trägt den Namen Kategorien in dem Forum Generelle Diskussion... Deine Hy^^ Hy, Sunny, ich wollte mich mal entschuldigen und sagen, dass ich das Bild leider am Abend fertig machen kann. Mir fehlt da noch die Tiegerung :( Ich hoffe, das ist okay^^ Lg, deine 08:50, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Cover Das Cover ist mega cool mit den ganzen bunten Farben, ich könnte das niemals so gut o.o (Bild auf Wunsch des Machers gelöscht) Sonnenpfote ~ Junges Hy^^ Hier ist das Bild als Junges. Die Tigerung sieht leider, total grottenschlecht aus, finde ich. Also, sorry, falls es nicht so wie nach deinen Wünschen aussieht.^^ Außerdem habe ich hier soe auch noch in zwei Versionen gemacht.^^ Da ich heute keine Zeit mehr habe, werde ich sie morgen als Schülerin dann machen ;) Lg, deine 13:47, 2. Apr. 2017 (UTC) (Bild auf Wunsch des Machers gelöscht) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihm gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 13:54, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Okay vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen! Sollte ich irgendwas komisches machen, mach es einfach wieder rückgängig :D Übrigens dieser Knopf is voll gemein wenn einen das ausloggt! Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:20, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Oh ja das wäre cool! Kann die auch Bunt sein? Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:27, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Oh so viele Sachenn. Könnte es nur meine Name sein von hellblau zu rosa? So wie bei dir das "Sunnypaw" geschrieben ist? Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:39, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Kitten6677 bitte, und die Schriftart so wie bei "Sunnypaw", aber ertwas größer bitte es ist so klein! Ein Schatten muss nich sein. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:48, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) CavaX' Bearbeitungen Cava hat die Verschandelungen durch einen anonymen User ich vermutte mal die beleidigte Kitten6677 wieder rückgängig gemacht, da ich alleine nie schnell genug gewesen wäre, es zu beheben ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 17:30, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Gimp und das Bild Hy Sunny, ich habe dir das Bild von Sonnenpfote gemalt,... aber du hast mich drauf nicht angeschrieben und es auch nicht zur Seite hinugefügt. Falls du es wirklich nicht haben willst, dann kannst du es mir natürlich sagen. Doch ich hatte dafür 1 Stunde gebraucht und mit große Mühe das Bild gemacht...... Und zweitens, du meintest, dass du keine Bilder mit Gimp machen kannst, obwohl du in letzter Zeit viele Bilder gemacht hast mit Gimp. Lg, 17:16, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Geschichten-Blogs Darauf habe ich nicht geachtet, mir ist Tupfenflügel mittlerweile aber auch einfach zu lang geworden und ich will nicht, dass da dann immer komplett Junges (Tupfenflügel), Schüler(Tupfenflügel), ... steht. Vorher habe ich ja auch immer (by Tupfenflügel) verwendet, aber ich finde, dass das einfach zu formell klingt, es gefällt mir einfach nicht mehr. Außerdem haben ja auch noch ein paar andere ihr Blog Beiträge einfach nur mit ihrem Namen und dann Geschichten dahinter, zum Beispiel hier und hier 12:47, 7. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Achso^^ Sorry, das wusste ich jetzt echt nicht......^^ Lg, deine 13:04, 7. Apr. 2017 (UTC) (Sunny) Hallo, könntest du bitte damit aufhören verbotene Kategorien zu benutzen!? Beispiele: Krieger (Sunny), Schüler (Sunny), Junges (Sunny), Zweite Anführer (Sunny), Anführer (Sunny). Hör einfach auch damit! Du bist genauso wie Silbertanz die benutzt diese beschissenen Kategorien auch. Lies einfach den Forumsbeitrag von Fireheart nochmal! Da hat Tautropfen ein Kommentar geschrieben man soll diese Kategorien NICHT BENUTZEN und NICHTMEHR VERWENDEN!!!! Lies es nocheinmal oder bist du komplett blind!? 88.217.65.84 (Diskussion) 20:07, 7. Apr. 2017 Re:Hey (: Danke für den Willkommensgruß, und hoffe Euch geholfen zu haben was. Ich damit meine kannst du bei Nussfrosts Disku über das Tschuldigung von Silbertanz lesen. Gruß (GƬΛ-V-PᄂΛΥΛ - ∂єя α∂мιи υи∂ вüяσкяαт ∂єѕ gυммιвäяєивαи∂є ωιкιѕ (Diskussion) 17:11, 8. Apr. 2017 (UTC)). 'Screen' thumb 07:47, 9. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Umfragen Hi Sunrisepaw ich wollte dich mal gelegentlich fragen wie man eigentlich eine Umfrage erstellt. Dankeschön, EG Sturmwind Der Tod ist nötig, sonst würde die Erde überschwemmen. 16:40, 9. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Sperre Aufgrund mehrfacher Verstöße der Regeln wurde beschlossen, dass du für 2 Wochen gesperrt wirst. Diese 2 Wochen kannst du als faire Chance sehen, dich zu ändern und all dies in Zukunft nicht mehr zu tun. Hervorgehobene Gründe der Sperre sind das Stehlen von Ideen und Namen von Geschichten und Katzen, das Benutzen von unerwünschten Kategorien sowie das Ignorieren des Forenbeitrags darüber und außerdem das Beleidigen anderer User und Verletzung derer Menschenwürde. Du hast eine unbegrenzte Bewährungsstrafe, das heißt: Sollte es nach der Sperre zu einem weiteren Regelverstoß kommen, wirst du unbegrenzt gesperrt. MfG und einem Hoffen auf Veränderung, 18:36, 9. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Hast du Zeit? Hey Du, ich wollte Dich mal fragen, wann du denn Zeit hast hier in den Chat zu kommen^^ Ich wollte einfach nur mal ein wenig mit dir quatschen und hoffe, dass du demnächst in den Chat kannst :3 Lg Blocki TRI TRA TRULALA'' '' 'Re:' Das Cover passt^^ Ich hätte dir im Chat Bescheid sagen sollen das noch 2 Katzen drunter kommen. Die zwei Katzen schmiegen sich aneinander die eine sieht so aus wie der Kopf auf dem Cover und die andere ist braun getigert. Deine Hallo Hallo Sunnypaw, mein Name ist Funkentänzer und ich bin seit heute hier im Wiki. Ich abe deine Siggi gesehen, und wollte fragen ob du mir auch so eine machen kannst? LG deine Funkentänzer zu meinem Profil kommst du Stern des Winters (by Funkentänzer) Hi Ich wollte einfach nur mal Hi sagen LG Sternenschnee Siggi Hi Sunny, ich bins, Funkentänzer. Wegen der Signatur, hier sind die Fakten: Name: Funkentänzer Spruch: When life give you lemons, make lemonade! Farben: Der Name in Feuerrot, der Spruch kunterbunt in lila, blau, grün, rot, orange, türkis, rosa...... aber kein gelb, denn die Wörter LEMONS und LEMONADE bitte in gelb (könnte der Name ein paar Funken sprühen?) Schrift: Der Name seeehr verschnörkelt Verlinkung: Zwischen meinen Spruch und den Namen evt. eine Flamme, durch die man wie bei deiner Pfote zum Profil kommt Hochgestellt: Ja, bitte den Spruch etwas kleiner und etwas höher Schatten: Ja, bitte aber nur den Namen Ich weiß, ich habe viel zu viele Wünsche, aber es wäre echt super wenn dass klappen würde GLG deine Funkentänzer!!! :-) ;P Unklarheiten in deinem Profil Hi Sunnypaw, Ich bin durch Zufall auf dein Profil gestoßen und bin bei deinem "Über mich"-Part irgendwie stutzig geworden. Dort steht (ich zitiere): "Ich bin am 20. Juni 2011 um 00.25 Uhr geboren, also bin ich ein nachtaktives Mädchen." Was mich daran verwundert, ist dein Geburtsdatum. Ich frage einfach mal ganz blöd: Bist du wirklich 2011 geboren und damit 6 Jahre alt? Deiner Rechtschreibung nach zu urteilen sieht es mir irgendwie nicht danach aus. :D Auf eine aufschlussreiche Antwort hoffend schicke ich dir hiermit also meine Frage. LG - [[User:Lovely Shadow|➙ ℓσνєℓу'' ' ' '' '']] & everything else doesn't matter. ღ #100309160416 15:02, 30. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Re: 500 Jahre Hey Sunny, es ist schön mal wieder von jemanden eine Nachricht zu bekommen. Wegen dem Streit was du gesagt hast ich weiß ganz ehrlich gesagt worum es da nochmal ging, aber soweit ich mich noch erinnern kann haben wir das vor einer halben Ewigkeit schon beseitegelegt wenn ich mich nicht irre.. Ich habe auch aufgehört WaCa zu lesen und generell auch Geschichten zu schreiben. Mit einem Treffen im Chat wär ich einferstanden..es ist nur allerdings so das ich momentan echt wenig Zeit habe..Schule, Freunde, Hobbies etc., aber ich bin sicher das wir da irgendwas finden werden.. Deine Nut Re: Löschungen Bevor du mich anpampst, wäre es nett, wenn du dir mal die letzten paar Änderungen und Updates im Wiki überfliegst. Sämtliche Ankündigungen wurden stehts hervorgehoben, damit zumindest die inaktiven User, die evtl. noch auf anderen Wikis aktiv sind, darüber benachrichtigt werden. Wenn du diese Ankündigungen also nicht gesehen hast, weil du generell nicht mehr auf Wikia unterwegs bist/warst, dann hätte auch eine Nachricht auf deiner Diskussionsseite wenig gebracht. Über ''mehrere Monate (!) hatte jeder Zeit, seine existierenden Kategorien anzumelden/erklären, welchen Zweck sie erfüllen, damit sie in der großen Aufräumaktion nicht gelöscht werden - und wer das versäumt hat, der muss dann leider seine Kategorien neu anmelden und erstellen. Was das löschen von Artikeln angeht, so wurden nur diejenigen Seiten gelöscht, die in der Löschanträge-Kategorie waren oder welche nicht das Minimum von mehr als einem Satz auf der Seite erfüllt haben. 17:46, 1. Dez. 2018 (UTC)